Rowan Xavier
Rowan Xavier (b. March 1, 2036) is a mutant. He is the son of Riley Xavier, and the grandson of John Xavier and Jubilee, and the great-great-grandson of Charles Xavier. He is a member of the Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Armadillomon. Rowan is a member of the Xavier family, the Lee family and the Wyngarde family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Rowan is an Alpha-level mutant. Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Maximum Brain Capacity: Rowan can access 100%/maximum levels of his brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. *''Psychomimetic:'' Rowan can gain any kind of knowledge, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. He can duplicate information from creatures or inanimate mediums of data, such as books, computers, etc.. *''Omnicompetence:'' Rowan can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience, etc., for any purpose, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He will almost never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape situation. *''Panmnesia:'' Rowan can remember and recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. Rowan needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. He will continue to learn for the rest of his live and his brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. *''Accelerated Perception:'' Rowan's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. *''Accelerated Probability:'' Rowan can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices he could make to reach the conclusion he wants. When utilizing this ability, he sense paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, Rowan can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himselves along that path. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Rowan possesses a genius-level intellect. Master Strategist and Tactician: Rowan has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Riley Xavier, the grandson of John Xavier and the great-great-grandson of Charles Xavier, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Rowan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Riley holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Rowan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Rowan is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Rowan carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Armadillomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Rowan carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Reason around his neck. This allows his Armadillomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Rowan acquired a 10¾" (wood) wand with a (core) core in 2047. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Xavier family Category:Lee family Category:Wyngarde family Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2036 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Ravenclaws Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Crest of Reason Bearers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Fairies Category:House of Beast